


You Make Me Feel

by Aequitas



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequitas/pseuds/Aequitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aoba wasn’t the main character? What if he was just another route you could pick? Rin Hanejima is a young boy working at a junk shop called Heibon with his good friend Aoba Seragaki to help support his older sister, who's indefinitely hospitalized due to an unfortunate Rhyme accident. Just as things begin to shift in Aoba’s life, things start to change for Rin too. Join Rin on his adventure as he accompanies Aoba on his life changing journey! (I’m new to DRAMAtical Murder so bear with me! If there is anything I got wrong or any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!) This is a yaoi/boy’s love fanfic with different routes just like in the game! OC/Aoba, OC/Noiz, maybe OC/Clear possible OC/Virus and Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Random Information

Here's a bit of random information about the character Rin I thought everyone should know.

Rin Hanejima is a 19 year old boy working at the junk shop Heibon with his good friend Aoba. Rin is a very shy and sensitive person and is know to cry very easily, he had bright bluish grey eyes and shoulder length black hair that barely brush up against his shoulders when he has it down. He usually has it up in a ponytail (think Kuroh from K project kind of hairstyle) and he is often mistaken for a very flat chested girl.

Rin's older sister was the only person he had left after their parents died (he was pretty young when it happened), but soon after their death his sister Rei, an avid Rhyme user who went by the name "Rock Hopper", since she loved penguins so much and her all mate was a emperor penguin named Nagisa, was hurt during a Rhyme match against someone named "Sly Blue" and was put in the hospital on life support. Her mind was all but gone, but Rin decided not to give up hope and continued to pay the outrageous hospital bills. Soon the bills drained almost all the life insurance money he and Rei had gotten from their parents so to make ends meet Rin got a job at Heibon cleaning and checking inventory since he's so shy and has a hard time talking with other people.

This is where he met Aoba, his first ever friend who he has a bit of a crush on.

Rin has a habit of grabbing his chin length bangs and holding or tugging on them when he's nervous.

Rin is an excellent cook and loves reading old mangas.

His favorite animal is a sea turtle and he has an all mate hedgehog named Haruhi, given to him by Aoba.

His voice actor is Tsubasa Yonaga the voice of Nagisa from Free!

Rin has “an awful taste in music” as his sister used to say. He tends to listen to music that’s fit for a stripper, his favorite song is Flesh by Simon Curtis.

The last time Rin listened to Flesh when Noiz came over they ended up doing exactly what the song was about much to Rin’s embarrassment and excitement. (This doesn't happen till MUCH later in the story!)  
Koujaku originally thought he was a girl, due to his girlish name and looks, and proceeded to flirt with him. Ring blushed embarrassed and cried to Koujaku that he was a boy, so now Koujaku has made it his mission to make Rin manlier. Rin has a lot of respect for Koujaku.  
Much later in the story Noiz is the one who takes Rin to get his ears pierced and Rin, feeling more confident, afterwards made Noiz a huge meal to celebrate, which was much appreciated by Noiz.  
This story will mainly focus on the pairings of Rin/Aoba and Rin/Noiz.


	2. Common Route 1 Heibon

The doorbell chimed softly as Rin entered the shop, carrying take out boxes in his arms, as he fully enter Heibon he was able to catch the end of Aoba’s conversation as he was hanging up the phone.

“Well then, please keep supporting our shop in the future too! Thanks!” As Aoba hung up he sighed and glanced up, when he saw Rin with the take out boxes he smirked warmly. “Hey Rin, welcome back!” blushing Rin set down the food and wiped his hot hands on a rag he had laying on his side of the desk. “Ah thanks Aoba-san!” Aoba waved his hand at him dismissively “I told you it’s just Aoba!” Rin’s blush darkened as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. “Sorry Aoba.”

Aoba smirk melted into a smile as he got up and helped the embarrassed 19 year old dish out the food in equal portions. Aoba had always suspected that Rin may have a small crush on him and the fact that he’s always blushing around him kind of confirmed that for him, but he couldn’t help but to mess with him, Rin always looked so cute when he was flustered.

‘Oh god listen to me, I sound like Koujaku!’ Aoba mentally scolded himself as he and Rin ate in a comfortable silence. After they finished eating and cleaned up, the two men got right back to work, Aoba using his “magic hypnosis powers” as Rin liked to call it, to get customers to buy stuff over the phone and Rin and Bonjin-Kun checking and updating inventory and cleaning. Today was turning out to be a pretty average day for Aoba that is until he heard a crash and an embarrassed groan from Rin.

Getting up from his chair Aoba goes to check it out, when his coil goes off. Opening the new message he received it reads “Please help me.” Thinking it was an advertisement for a new porn or something Aoba goes to delete it when three somethings slam into his waist knocking him over. Looking down he was greeted by the giggling faces of Kio Nao and Mio, the three brats who come into the shop and terrorize the employees.

“Gah!! Why… you…braaaaats!” he yelled at them as he stood up and pushed them off. “I told you kids so many times this isn’t a playground! Can’t you kids learn anything?” pouting the kids got up and complained. “You’re so mean Aoba! Rin-chan would never yell at us like that!” Mio shouted as she stopped her foot. “Yeah! Rin-chan wouldn’t be looking at pervy e-mails like you either!” Nao screamed. Shocked Mio and Kio leaned in questioned Nao. ‘That stupid brat he must have seen the e-mail title when he jumped on me.’ Aoba thought.

“What seriously?!”

“No way! Is that what you were looking at Aoba?” they questioned.

Nao grinned and sang “Pervy e-mail! Pervy e-mail! Aoba’s a pervert! Pervert!”

“Grown-ups are dirty!” Mio screeched.

“I bet it was about buying something dirty! You’re so sketchy Aoba!”

“Sketchyy! Sketchyyy!” Nao sang again.

Mio’s turned her back to Aoba with attitude and disgust. “This shop really does suck! You’re just as boring as Rin-chan!” Hearing her say Rin’s name reminded Aoba that he was getting up to investigate why Rin was yelling in the first place but seeing the three brats there pretty much summed up what had happened there.

“That’s it lets arrest pervy sketchy Aoba just like what we did with Rin-chan!” Kio shouted excitedly Mio turned around and joined in.

“Yeah let’s do it!”

“Arreeeesst!!” Nao sang.

‘Arrest? Wait what do they mean like what they did to Rin?!’ Aoba felt his patience snap and his anger level reached maximum capacity. “You brats what the hell did you do to Rin?!”

Frightened by Aoba’s raised voice Kio Nao and Mio screamed and ran. “Waaaaaahhhhhh!!” Aoba itched the inside of his ear with his pinky irritated as the children screamed and scattered around the shop. He clicked his tongue as he began to head for the back in search of Rin. “Tch. Those stupid brats they’re always messing something up.” Once he got to the back all he saw was Rin’s arms sticking out from a pile of boxes and junk. Worried Aoba raced over and quickly unburied the small boy. “Hey Rin you ok?” he asked as he held the boy close in his arms. Rin who was seeing swirls the whole time snapped out of his daze as he heard Aoba’s concerned tone. Just as he was about to answered the boy realized where he was and blushed darkly, a small smile formed on Aoba’s lips at that. “I-I’m fine Aoba-san.” He answered. Aoba sighed lightly as he continued to smile at the teen “You’re doing it again. I swear you’re the only person in the world who gets unnecessarily polite when they’re embarrassed.” “S-sorry.” Rin muttered as he stood up with Aoba’s help.

Just as Aoba was going to crack a joke about how red Rin’s face had gotten just now, a loud noise torn both boys attention back to the front of the shop, where the three brats were at.

Author’s Note~

Ok this seemed like an ok place to stop at for now. I think I made Aoba a bit of a tease here but oh well I like this Aoba! Anyways for this fanfic I plan on following the main story line but not exactly, I’ll be changing a few things here and there. Also I realize that it’s probably gonna take a while to get to all the good and juicy parts so in the author’s notes at the end of each chapter I’ll probably add in an extra random fact about Rin. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter it took me forever to type it!!


	3. Three Bratty Kids and a Blue Furball

When the two boys returned to the front of the shop, they saw Nao and Kio pulling heavy cardboard boxes off of the shelves Rin and Bonjin-Kun had just restocked and letting them fall and hit the floor, their contents breaking.

Just as Aoba was about to yell at them for breaking stuff in the shop his coil goes off gaining his attention. Opening up the screen it read ‘Complete’. He said irritated as he realized the bratty children has made him download something to his coil, probably that pervy sounding email he had received earlier. Hoping he hadn’t downloaded a weird program Aoba turned his attention back to what was currently happening and found that the children had moved on to another part of the store and Rin had followed them trying to the kids to stop and behave.

“Aaah, this is horrible…” Rin whined as he slinked himself back over to Aoba’s side with a few dark smudge marks on his pale face, apparently they were digging through the cleaning supplies and were throwing the dirty rags at him. Once again Aoba sighed in frustration and handed Rin the clean rag from their desk to clean his face. As the two stand there at a loss the retro bell to the shop chimed as someone walked in. “Phew, today’s delivery destination was a bit far!” the older man laughed as he wiped his forehead and adjusted his glasses. “Aah, w-welcome back Haga-san.” Rin bowed respectfully. He sweatdropped as he heard Kio Nao and Mio knock over and break something else in the background.

Haga-san, the owner of Heibon and Aoba and Rin’s boss, slowly starts dropping his smile as he heard the crash and looked around at his mess of a shop. His smile completely turns into a frown when he sees the evil brats but considering all the damage the cause on a daily basis this is a normal reaction.”… Oh, you kids, hello. You’re here.” Haga sighed. Ignoring his greeting the children continued to play and wreak havoc upon the shop. “H-hey kids, its dangerous to play in the shop. You might get hurt.” He warns confused but the brats aren’t listening to him and continued to play. When Haga went to warn them again the kids had enough.

“Aaagh you’re so loud!” Kio yelled

“Yeah, shut up baldyy!” Nao screeched.

The aura around Haga froze and grew dark and ominous at the word ‘bald’. He smiled and tilted his head a bit to the side and Rin could have sworn he saw flames rising from his boss’ dark aura. “I’m sorry but what was that just now…?” the children shiver and huddled together, even Rin huddled a little closer to Aoba, who intern smirked at the skittish boy. “Come on now, say it again I didn’t quite hear you. I believe the word started with a Ba.” Haga-san encouraged as the flames from his aura grew hotter with his anger. “Ba…” Nao started. “Ba?” Haga-san encouraged again.

“Ba…Ba…Ba-Bad. This is bad. My stomach hurts. So- I- I’m going hooome!” Nao screamed

“Yeah let’s go home!”

“Let’s go!”

Kio and Mio agreed with Nao as they raced out of the shop at full speed. However Haga-san was still pretty upset. Aoba, attempting to distract Haga-san, began to tell him about all the orders for the S series of A parts they’ve gotten lately.

“Sales?” he inquired. Rin nervously decided to join in. “Y-yes! It’s a 50% increase in sales s-since last month!” he stuttered as his boss’ aura started to subside. Aoba chuckled and scratched his cheek nervously. “Yeah, just as we expected! Wow it’s just like you said!” “Oh… is that so?” “Yes it is! Its increasing! The sales are doubling!” Aoba’s last input was enough to make Haga-san dark aura disappear completely. “Sales… doubling!” he smiled “Well well, that’s good to hear. If they’re selling so well we should increase the stock a little.” Rin sighed in relief as Haga-san pushed up his glasses and laughed a little, returning to his normal state.

“Oh yeah Aoba-kun.” Haga calls out as he walks to the counter and picks up a paper bag by his feet. “I’m sorry but could you deliver this baggage to the courier? You can wrap it up for today as you go. Oh and take Rin-kun with you I can clean up here.” He smiled kindly to the men. “Eh you sure that’s ok?” Aoba questioned. “I-I don’t mind staying and helping you clean up Haga-san really.” Haga waved his hand to dismiss them and handed the bag to Aoba. “Yes I’m sure. In fact, a customer is suddenly coming here today, so I thought I’d close the shop early.” Alba smiled and accepted the bag “In that case I’ll do it, come on Rin.” Rin set down his rag and bowed to Haga-san respectfully as he and Aoba left the little junk shop together.

Once outside Aoba checked the time on his coil, which read 3:00pm, and then checked the slip and noticed that the destination was a bit far. Reaching into his messenger bag on his shoulder and pulled out a small soft lump of dark blue fur. While holding the sleeping mound of fur Aoba smiled and places his hand on his forehead. “Reno, wake up.” The dark blue furball’s black eyes clicked open and a deep robotic baritone voice spoke from the Pomeranian. “…Aoba.” Rin smiled over Aoba’s shoulder and waved “Afternoon Ren-san.” “Hello Rin.” He greeted back. “Ren we need to go to the courier. Can you search for the quickest route?” Aoba asked him. “Understood.” he answered as he began to process which way the quickest route would be as he was doing so, Aoba turned his attention towards Rin and smiled.

“Hey you coming over for dinner tonight? Granny missed you yesterday.” Rin blushed at being put in the spotlight and stuttered a bit. “A-ah yeah I’ll go that is if you guys don’t mind me b-being there.” He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. “What? Of course we don’t mind! Don’t tell Granny this but I think I look forward to your food more than hers!” Aoba laughed as he patted the red cheeked boy’s back. After Ren told them the way Aoba and Rin set off for the courier.

Ahhh so sorry this took so long to come out! Honestly I had a lot going on with me lately! Any ways how about that anime?! Ah I love it Aoba got hot! XD I can’t wait for the new episode! I think I’m going to try and update every Sunday or every other Sunday from here on out to time the updates with the release of new episodes of the anime what do you guys think? Ah there wasn’t that much Aoba/Rin chemistry this chapter (honestly I didn’t really think you guys would like Rin that much but I’m glad so many of you do!) but they we got introduced to Reno so yay for that! Oh yeah before I go as promised I’m leaving you guys with a bit of Rin trivia so have fun with that see you guys next chapter! ;D Oh and p.s. if you guys can you should go check out my DRAMAtical Murder blog ask-aoba-kun.tumblr.com/ so you can talk with Aoba and get more story updates!

•Rin is always happy to see Ren, he often jokes that they have very similar names and has taken to calling them “Ren and Rin the Dynamic Duo” when Aoba sends Ren out with Rin for deliveries when he is too busy and can’t do it.


	4. Deep in Thought

The sidewalks are filled with people coming and going as the boys set off for the courier. Aoba seemed to be deep in thought as the boys both passed by the route in the Old Resident District that led to the hospital. Just looking at the worn out path was enough to send Rin’s brain into a frenzy 

‘I wonder if she moved today.’ 

‘Does her bed pan need to be changed?’

‘Should I visit before I head over to Aoba?’

‘What if she wakes up today?’

Those were just a few of the thoughts buzzing around in his skull as Aoba and Ren joked around about short circuiting in the background. Noticing his somber companion Aoba gently elbowed Rin in the side getting his attention. “Hey how’s Rei doing these days?” he asked lightly. Rin gripped his messenger bag strap with both hands and swallowed up his sadness as he answered. “Onee-san is doing great! Just last week her finger started to twitch so that’s good news!” he sounded somewhat cheerful with a wide smile on his face but Aoba knew that Rin was just putting up a front so he wouldn’t worry so much about him. Rin was like that always putting everyone else’s feelings above his own.

“That’s good, it’s really good actually but you know you don’t have to pretend to be brave in front of me Rin.” His smile dropped as he looked on at Aoba, surprised at being caught, and then sorrowfully at the ground. Aoba continued “I’m here for you Rin whether you want me to be there or not. You don’t have to go through this alone.” Just as Rin opened his mouth to talk Ren popped his little furry blue head out of Aoba’s gym bag and called the boys attention. 

“Aoba, if you want to take a shortcut, turn right at the next road.”

“Ack. That was close I almost missed it! Come on Rin!” Aoba yelled as he grabbed onto Rin’s arm and dragged him along. Following Ren’s instructions they enter into a narrow side street. The walls are dirty and grimy and the whole street has a kind of dark alleyway feel to it. A group of guys leaning idly against the dirty wall talked amongst themselves, as Aoba and Rin passed them by Rin was able to pick up a few words from their conversation like ‘Rhyme’ ‘Forced’ and ‘Drive-By’. Not willing to make any assumptions Rin continued on his merry way alongside Aoba.

As the reach the next street Aoba can see the sign for the courier while Rin however, being a bit shorter than Aoba, could only see the thick growing crowd in the middle of the road, there seemed to be a fight going on. Aoba grabs onto Rin’s arm and attempts to maneuver them around the steadily growing crowd but he finds it difficult to get completely around them. 

Just then a high pitched screamed echoed around the street, immediately drawing both boys attention to the center of the crowd.

 

Kind of a short chapter but yeeeeah the updating every Sunday think isn’t going to work out. So from here on out it will be updated every other Sunday! Lol not a lot of Aoba/Rin moments this chapter but we did get to see a bit of sad Rin and comforting Aoba came to his rescue! We’re coming up on an important character next chapter (a virtual cookie goes out to whoever can guess who that is!) Oh and I’m not 100% sure on this yet but I don’t know who to have Noiz kiss when he meets our boys! So far it’s looking like Aoba’s gonna be the lucky guy but I don’t know…let me know what you guys think!


End file.
